


We Can't Have That, Now Can We? ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

by geesuswillsaveyou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, aphrodite twins, pinning, solangelo, uncomfortable will, wow nicos hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesuswillsaveyou/pseuds/geesuswillsaveyou
Summary: New campers means a tour of camp is needed. Will Solace is given the job of giving the tour. But will these new campers cause a problem for Will involving Nico?BTW: Will is 17, Nico is 16, Piper is 19, Annabeth and Percy are 20, new campers are 16.





	We Can't Have That, Now Can We? ~ A Solangelo Oneshot

Life at Camp was going good for me. But I have a feeling it was maybe going better for Nico. His life had basically completely twisted around. People weren't terrified of him, they were thankful. He actually talked to people. Sure his friend group wasn't the biggest, it consisted mainly of the seven and a few others, but at least he had friends. He was walking around smiling again. But he really seemed to enjoy being back on his training schedule. Once I had cleared him to start shadow traveling again he was on it as soon as he could.

Even though everything is going good, today is one of the days that it's not so perfect. Walking to the big house of course I had to trip and rip my only good pair of jeans. Guess I'll have to become more like Nico and start wearing ripped jeans all over the place. Though he makes it actually look good, I would look more like a heathen. Moving past the tragedy of my jeans, I continue on my way to the big house to see why Chiron had summoned me.

When I make it there I see him sitting on the porch with two other people I have never seen before. I approach the group and smile at the two new girls. "Ah yes, Will, thank you for making it here. These two girls are new here and I would like you to show them around." Chiron instructs me.

"Oh okay! I thought someone was seriously hurt or i was in trouble, those are really the only reasons I'm ever called here." I chuckle. "But yeah, I can do that. Have they been claimed?"

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention that, didn't I? I guess the old age is finally setting in." We both laugh briefly at his joke. "They have both been claimed by Aphrodite, Twins. Show them all the essentials and whatever else you feel necessary. It's a beautiful day today."

"It's always a beautiful day here, Chiron. The magic of the borders makes sure of it." I say to him. He simply smiles at me and nods at the girls, turning to leave.

I turn to look at the sisters and smile. "Hey! I'm Will Solace! Son of Apollo, head counselor or cabin 7, and head medic, nice to meet you!" I say to them. Then I notice that they are both pushing their chests out at me and batting their eyelashes. Oh gods.

The slightly taller of the two steps forward and extends her hand for me to shake before she starts speaking to me flirtatiously, "Hi, I'm Ashley and she's Brittnee. I'm pretty sure you just got that I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, I have no titles yet, but I hope to gain the title of being your girlfriend, cutie." I gulp and turn to her sister, Brittnee, after shaking Ashley's hand.

Brittnee extends her hand and I shake it while she begins to flirt with me too. "Wow Ashley really thinks that she can gain your attention that fast, I'm the one with that skill. But look at you! All those muscles, I'd like to find out what skills you have, if you know what I mean." Oh my gods I want to die. Did she just wink at me? She winked at me. This is so gross. This is going to be a long tour.

"Umm. Okay. Well lets, uh, get on with that tour shall we." I say to them shakily. They nod happily and each latch onto one of my arms.

"Woah, you sure are toned, Will." Ashley says squeezing my arm. I take a shaky breath and continue towards the cabins.

I decide that I should just ignore them and continue on with the tour. "Here at Camp Half-Blood we have many activities that the campers participate in. We have volleyball games along with basketball games that anyone can do at anytime. But we also have schedules that we are to follow. You will do these activities with your cabin, for you two that happens to be cabin 10. Your head councilor decides the schedules and is in charge of everyone. Piper McLean is your councilor, good friend of mine."

"So tell me Will, how old are you?" Brittnee asks me, squeezing my arm.

"I'm 17" I say shortly.

"Ooh, we're 16, see not a big age difference." Ashley says. It seems that they like to talk in turns. It's honestly a little creepy, and that's coming from someone who spends all his time with Nico, the ghost king.

"Yep." I choose to put aside the flirts. "So here are the cabins. There are currently only 20 built but Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is working on adding Asclepius, my dads son, so my brother I guess, Eris, and Harmonia, as they have all had kids recently and they are currently staying in the Hermes cabin. So here is the Aphrodite cabin. Lets go on in."

We walk inside and they both just look around in awe. I nod at Piper and she gives me a questioning look. "This is Brittnee and Ashley, they're new. Say hello to your new sisters." I say to her. She smiles at them and says hello, turning back to me I send her a look that explains it all. She laughs and shrugs at me. "Well we have to finish the tour, come on."

They latch back onto my arms and I send Piper one last look and I see that she is struggling to keep her laughter contained. I shake my head at her before leaving with her half-sisters. I start heading towards the mess hall, continuing on with the information over the camp. "So every Friday we play capture the flag. The campers are split up into two teams, there are two leading cabins each week, decide on the performance of the week prior. So this week it is the Athena cabin as the leaders of Blue team, and the Hephaestus cabin as the leaders of Red team. Athena already has formed an alliance with Hermes and Apollo while Hephaestus has aligned themselves with Ares and Hecate. The objective of the game is to, well, capture the flag of the other team. You'll see."

"Will we get to see you in action then?" Brittnee asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sure. Anyway, here is the mess hall. You eat with your cabin. Not a difficult concept. As we are going there now, the climbing wall is something that is considered life threatening. But that's something that makes it fun. I wouldn't recommend it until you get some training in. See, that's it right there. The lave is a constant thing, but it has a timer and if you don't beat it the walls will close in on you. No one has died on it yet, but I have had to heal quite a few broken bones from it."

They look at it like it is the most terrifying thing in the world and clutch my arms tighter. "Um, now were getting closer to one of the last things that is necessary. There are other things to know but those are pretty self explanatory. This is the amphitheater. We have campfires here often and sing alongs. It's just a generally happy place to be. I love it here. Apollo cabin always leads the sing alongs."

"Oh I bet you have the best voice." Ashley all but purrs.

"Yeah, it must be wonderful." Brittnee says turning and getting really close to my face. I back up and look away. I see Annabeth giving me a questioning look. I mouth 'help me' and she chuckles. She starts to head this way.

"Hey Will! Who is this?" Annabeth asks.

"This is Brittnee and Ashley. Daughters of Aphrodite. I've been giving them the tour." I say back with an expression that reads please kill me.

"Oh nice! Well I think Nico is training in the arena right now. You guys should go say hi!" Annabeth says with a playful glint to her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful! Lets go, we'll go by the archery range on the way. See ya Annabeth!" I call after her. She waves and heads off, probably to find Percy.

"I bet you're so good at archery, aren't you Will?" Ashley says to me, winking.

"I'm okay at it. But here is the archery range. Never come here if Percy Jackson is here. It's terrifying. You'll learn who he us soon enough, he's quite famous here. Okay, here is the arena. Annabeth said Nico could be here. This is where most train. There are many things to do here. Lets go on in." I say leading them inside.

"Oh my gods. Who is THAT." Brittnee says, eyes bugging out of her head. I follow her gaze and spot Nico training, with shirt off, slashing away at a training dummy. His olive skin glistening with sweat, making him automatically 20 times more attractive than normal, which is already extreme.

"That's Nico. He's my boyfriend." I say with a smile. Both girls turn to me.

"There is NO way he is gay. I bet I can get him to date me!" They both say at the same time. They turn to see him again, but he isn't there. "Where did he go!" They both say again.

I shrug, but soon after feel a pair of strong, sweaty arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Hey babe." Nico says. I guess he shadow traveled when he saw us. He stands on his toes to kiss my cheek and look at the two daughters of Aphrodite, both their mouths hanging wide open.

Nico walks around to my side and asks who they are. "Brittnee and Ashley, daughters of Aphrodite." I say.

He steps forward and extends his hand. "Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo. Only son of Hades and the head councilor of the cabin, Ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, and this dorks boyfriend." he says pointing back at me.

I step forward and wrap my arms around his middle, resting my chin on top of his head. I'm a good 6 inches taller than him, making it easy. "Damn right." I say, earning a smack to my forearm from the son of Hades. I smile at the two hopeless girls.

"Umm. Ya well we should probably get back to our cabin. Umm, thanks Will..." Ashley says. They walk off and I turn Nico around and kiss him shortly.

"Thank you. They had been flirting with me all day." I say kissing him again. He chuckles and starts to play with a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"No big deal. I could see how uncomfortable you were. But were they trying to hit on me too?" He asks me with a knowing smirk on his face.

I tighten my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. "They were, but we can't have that, now can we?" I whisper to him staring into his deep brown eyes.

"No, we can't." he whispers back, pushing our lips together softly.


End file.
